Catheters for the introduction or removal of fluids from the body of a patient may be located in various venous locations and cavities throughout the body for introduction of fluids to the body or removal of fluids from the body. Such catheterization may be performed by using multiple catheters, each with a single lumen, or by using a single catheter having multiple lumens. A typical example of a multiple lumen catheter is dual lumen catheter in which one lumen introduces fluid to the patient and the other lumen removes fluid from the patient.
Catheters may be inserted into a patient for acute care, in which the catheterization period is only a few days, or for chronic care, in which the catheterization period may extend several weeks or months. For some types of catheterization, such as in hemodialysis, the catheter is inserted into the patient's jugular vein, with a proximal portion of the catheter extending out of the patient's body proximate to the patient's neck. The connectors and clamps that make up the proximal portion of the catheter extend from the insertion site and lay near the patient's neck and facial area, tending to interfere with normal activities of the patient, particularly when the patient is moving his/her head or trying to sleep. Further, excessive movement of the proximal portion, resulting from the patient turning his/her head, may loosen or damage the catheter, which may lead to blood loss or even death.
It would be beneficial to provide a catheter in which the portion of the catheter external to the patient is disposed away from the neck and head areas of the patient.